To Survive a Dead World
by The Pirates Life
Summary: The city of Tokonosu Japan has been over run by the dead and the whole world followed shortly. A group of high school kids have been giving it there all to survive this world. Now lets see if they can...this is a Takashi/Saeko fic with some Kohta/Saya also there will be OC's and this is my first fic. I will keep updating but time will vary. sorry but we all know how cruel life is.
1. Act 1: Dead Reunion

Well to start off this is my first time writing an official story and well i hope you guys like it and for those of you who will criticize it then dont hold back i want to hear everything that you have to say.

just to let everyone know i will be adding other characters and this is a Takashi x Saeko fic so for all who like Taka/Rei then read if you want but i dont expect you to reach the end. also since i watched the anime and a little of the manga i will start where the show left off but im calling Arisu, Alice and Zero, Zeke.

i dont own HOTD and its original cast and setting i just own the new people and the story

oOo

To Survive a dead world

Act 1: Dead Reunion

Its been a day after Takashi and the others reached the Tokonosu shopping mall and luckily for them no one was inside not even 'them'. It seems that everybody got out safely but didn't go far cause of all the blood on the parking lot. Aside from the lake of blood in the parking lot and the one or two stragglers that walk by, it was actually quiet for the group seeing as how they've been through hell they thought it would be nice to lie low for a couple of days before heading out again.

* * *

*At the food court*

"Hey Hirano when you finish eating can you go find Alice and Shizuka and bring them to the coffee shop, I've got some news for everybody?" asked Takashi, The leader of the group of high school survivors

"Will do, just give me 2 minutes here and ill go" said Kohta, The sniper and gun nut of the group

"Ok you should probably start with that toy shop they visited yesterday"

"yea sure and is it ok if me and you check out that gun shop across the street, I've been dying to check it out but not by my self"

"yea sure after i tell everyone the news"

After that Kohta threw away the remains of his meal and started to look for the two girls as for Takashi, he went back to the coffee shop where the other half of the group was, but not before grabbing a drink in a nearby vending after about ten minutes Kohta entered the Coffee shop followed by Shizuka and Alice.

"Ok Takashi were all here spill it" said Rei Miyamoto

"I've decided that in 3 days only three of us are going to go to my neighborhood and see if my parents and Rei's are alive and it'll be me, Rei, and Saeko any objections"

"Yea i got one why is it just the three of you and not all of us!" asked Takagi, The brains of the group, with her usual sas

"Well we have everything we need here and with fewer people we'll make less noise so why bring the group and since my neighborhood aint that far it'll be faster with just three people than with the whole group... I thought you already understood that Takagi"

"Yea whatever" She said with an annoyed expression on her face

"Any one else"

With everyone not finding a reason Takashi finished up the conference

"Saeko im putting you in charge till i get back"

"What why her! and where are you even going!?"shouted Rei clearly annoyed, Takashi just shrugged

"Yea, where are you going?" asked the Seako, The crazed teenage samurai

"Me and Hirano are going to a nearby gun shop he spotted so were gonna restock on ammo and possibly find some new toy's to play with" said Takashi with a grin

"Ooh i want some new toys too and one for Zeke can we go with you?" said Alice, The ever so cheerful little girl who helps the group keep their sanity.

BARK BARK

The dog of the group was also happy at hearing he might get a new toy

Takashi sweat dropped while thinking of a way to explain it to Alice. Luckily for him the busty nurse took care of it while walking out of the coffee shop with Alice. Then after gearing up the two boys went to the roof, which has the only door not heavily barricaded, and climbed down a ladder they put up to get access to the only useable door in the mall.

* * *

*At the Gun Shop across the street*

"Holy shit I've never seen so many guns in one place" said the leader after reaching the gun shop

"Oh my god where do i even start! no way that's an FN SCAR straight from US military! and judging from the weight its the light model!" said Kohta who seems to be as giddy as a little boy during christmas

"Hey Hirano don't get to caught up."

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"Hey are you even listening to me! Hey Kohta" asked Takashi

"Hey Hirano" still nothing, but thats when he got an idea

"Hey why did you follow us Takagi...AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"WHAT, WHERE!" shouted Kohta while looking for the imaginary Takagi

The other teen started to laugh while the chubby one finally caught on. Realizing that it was joke and that he revealed his secret he got embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"That wasnt funny!" said Kohta with a sort of growl

"Yea it was histerical...I didnt know you had a thing for Takagi" said Takashi finaly being able to calm down his laughter

"Can you not tell any of the girls, I don't think they can keep secrets"now Kohta was begging and nervous

"Yea ok. my lips are sealed "

"Phew thanks"

Then what disturbed their little chat was a bang in the distance that sounded like a gun. The sound continued as if the gun was being rapidly shot and it was getting closer.

"Hey Takashi do you hear that" asked the sharpshooter with concern

"Yeah lets check it out. Here" he threw Kohta some extra rounds for his rifle and grabbed a box of shotgun shells for his Ithaca and grabbing the SCAR Kohta was looking at and a Desert Eagle on the shelf.

"You might come in handy"

When they went outside they were horrified to see a surviver being eaten alive by 'them' and another one fighting them off with two machete's . Kohta was the first to react by shooting at 'them' with his M1A1 and Takashi ran to the survivor blasting heads with his Ithica."Here take this and follow me to the mall!" shouted Takashi while handing the survivor the Desert Eagle. But when he got a good look at his face he was stunned to see who it was.

"Komuro hurry up theres to many of them lets go!"shouted Hirano while crossing the street towards the mall

"Lead the way" Said the survivor shooting at 'them' with the D. Eagle. With that Takashi recovered and started catching up to Kohta with the survivor right behind him

Bodies fell and bullets flew while the three guys were being surrounded by 'them'. Seeing this Takashi stopped shooting the shotgun and started to shoot the SCAR. The new gun worked like a charm as Takashi shot, Heads poped creating an opening straight to the they all got on the roof Takashi and Kohta pulled up the ladder so 'they' couldnt climb up or knock it down. Then after about two minutes of catching their breaths Takashi was first to speak.

"Kazaki i thought you were on vacation in the states. what the fuck are you doing in japan?!"asked a pissed off Takashi

"Yeah about that, mom forgot the day when the plane leaves so we didn't make it" said the new survivor known as Kazaki while scratching the back of his head and giving a goofy grin.

"yeah that sounds like something aunt ichi would do. any way your lucky we found you when we did or else..."

"Woah woah slow down, you know this guy Komuro?"asked a very surprised Kohta

"Oh yeah sorry, Hirano this is my cousin..."

"Kazaki Homura. Nice to meet ya" said the new guy while extending his hand

"I'm Kohta Hirano nice to meet you too."he said while shaking the new guys hand

"Ok now that we know each other let's go inside so you can meet everyone else" said Takashi

* * *

*At the coffee shop*

"What happened we heard gun fire?"asked Saya with concern

"We ran into 'them' but we're fine and we got a very interesting new member"said Kohta as Takashi came around the corner followed by Kazaki

"No Way" whispered Saeko who was stunned at who came in with Takashi

"Are you ok Saeko?" asked Shizuka who heard the whisper

Suddenly Saeko recovered from her shock, got up from her seat walked to Kazaki and slapped him across the face in one quick moment. To say everyone was shocked at Saeko's behavior was an understatement, they were all speechless.

"Damn Saeko its been like eight years and you still remember the bet?" asked Kazaki

"I could say the same for you Kazaki...But its nice to see you again"said Saeko while giving him a quick and friendly hug

"Wait you know Saeko too?!" asked Kohta surprised again

"Is she the friend you told me about back then why didn't you tell me it was her"asked Takashi who was also shocked.

"Well you never asked." said Kazaki

"Wait why are you even in these parts of the city"asked Takashi

"Well it all started when..."

"Hold on. lets all just take a seat so the new guy can explain everything"Said Takagi while cutting him off. Once they were all seated everyone gave their attention to Kazaki

"Ok I'll start by saying hi, my name is Kazaki Homura and im Takashi's Cousin" those who didn't know were shocked but they let him continue

"I'm 18 and a third year high school student at Tokugawa high school i live in the eastern most part of the city. So what else do you wanna know"

"Yea how come we've never met, I've known Takashi all my life and I met his family but not you, why didn't i ever meet you" asked Rei

"Oh that's cause I'm the only family member that never visited him, it was Takashi who always came to my house for a while."

"Yea those were the days"said Takashi while recalling many great memories

"But why didn't you even mention him to me"Rei asked Takashi

"Well you never asked"he said. Kazaki chuckeled at his cousin's attemp to copy him and Rei just pouted

"Now I wanna know how you met Saeko and why she slapped you"asked Shizuka

"Well we went to the same elementary school and she was one of my best freinds during that time the other is Takashi, as for the slap, we were both ten when we had a sparring match and we made a bet out of it, first one to have their back touch the ground loses and the loser would pay the winner ten dollars. Well Saeko won but instead of me paying her she gave me a choice..."

"To have me slap him 10 times in the face in that moment or to get slapped 5 times throughout eternity"Said Saeko while giggling

"Yea exactly"

"By the way that was only the third one" she said with a grin of satisfaction on her face

"What can't you just finish it Saeko!"

"And miss out on the fun yeah I don't think so"

"You gotta admit Kazaki that was pretty stupid of you"this time it was Rei who spoke

"Yeah you're not the only one who said that Takashi said the same thing when I told him"he said with his head down in shame

"yeah I even tried to do the same with a video game bet but you picked the 10 then and there and I never would have thought that your freind was Saeko. any way now that you introduced yourself lets introduce you to the group"said Takashi while patting his cousin's back

"I'm Saya Takagi. The brains of the group"

"I'm Rei Miyamoto"

"You already know me but im the groups sharpshooter"

"And a gun nut" stated Takagi

"Yea that too" said Kohta rather nervously

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa and im the groups nurse"

"And I'm Alice Moresato and this is my Dog Zeke"

BARK! in seconds the dog was sniffing Kazaki to decide if he's nice or mean. then after about a minute he jumped on his lap and licked him

"I think he likes you"Said Alice

"You think so... Ok ok enough boy down" said Kazaki while putting the dog down and petting his head

"It was really great meeting all of you but can i have a couple of minutes with Takashi alone its kinda a family matter that concerns us two"said Kazaki with a new sad everyone left Takashi spoke first

"So whats up"

"It's about our parents. I know where they are"

oOo

so thats the first act let me know if you guys liked it or not and don't be afraid to leave any comments that you think will benefit the story but are to hurtfull to say

any way i did say this was a Takashi/Saeko story and there will be some Kohta/Saya but i was thinking whether i should add a girl to go with Kazaki or if i should pair him up with Rei so ill let you guys decide. also i will give you more info on Kazaki in the next chapter for I will be describing his appearance. See Ya Next Time


	2. Act 2: A Typical Day, and The Dead

OK here is chapter 2. so in this chapter i will be describing Kazaki also i would like for you guy's to decide if i should pair him up with Rei or add another OC for him. just let me know in the reviews

oOo

To Survive a Dead World

Act 2: A Typical Day and the Dead

"You what, then spill it where are they?!"asked Takashi, surprised to hear that his cousin would have this info.

"They're in a military ship headed towards Australia, I heard its the only continent not taken over"said Kazaki.

"Fucken A that's great not only do I know where my parents are at, but we know a place that isn't a total hell hole!"

"There is just one problem. The military in charge of the ship were also boarding people who were already bitten knowing full well what would happen to them."

"What the fuck, why would they do that, how many people did they evacuate?" now Takashi has a face of concern.

"Well by the looks of it they got what was left of my neighborhood and all of yours and enough people to fill up a small village. But it's more than one ship so they got a good amount of the city."

"At least i know Rei's parents also made it out. But what if...no don't think about that. Tell me Kazaki is Aunt Yoruichi on a ship"

"No that's actually what I wanted to tell you alone. My mom turned into one of 'them'"said Kazaki looking down

"What no way, how did it happen!"

"It happened at the day of the outbreak. When mom was leaving for work one of 'them' was at the front door and after she opened the door it bit her shoulder. After that I pushed him out, locked the door and brought mom up to her room I tried to call the cops but after about ten minutes she was standing again but now she tried to bite me so what I did was I gagged her and tied her to her bed."while Kazaki was explaining he never once looked up at Takashi

"I know how it feels to have to kill someone close to you. in that same day I had to kill my best friend for the same reason." said Takashi knowing exactly how Kazaki felt.

"I didn't kill her. In fact she is still there as we speak. what I did was grabbed the machete we keep in the kitchen and killed the one that bit her. I was so driven by anger that I didn't notice the rest that were closing in on me. So I went back inside before they grabbed me and left a note at the door of my moms room to any survivor who stays at my place to please not kill her and to just leave her alone and hopefully they did just that but ever since then I've fought and ran for these past few day's."

"Damn you went through a lot"

"I have no doubt you went through about as much"

"Yea I did. Now let me ask you this, that person who came with you ,you know the one who got eaten, he wasnt close to you was he" asked Takashi finally letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Oh nah he wasnt in fact he sacrificed himself by drawing most of 'them' in so I could get away, he is also the one who told me the info about the military"

"Ok well since you're here now you don't have to worry about them cause me and Kohta blocked all the entrances except for the one on the roof. Oh and one more thing how long have you known Saeko?" asked Takashi

"Well let me see im 18 so around 13 years. I've known her ever since kindergarten that is until she moved to this part of Tokonosu."

"So you guy's werent like...uh you know... a couple?" Takashi had a nervous face and he was scratching his cheek nervously.

"No we both had a strong friendship and we didn't want to ruin it with romance and besides we were never into each other she said i was to childish so we stayed friends, why do you 'liiike' her!"said Kazaki stretching out the 'like' in a childish way

"What no n-nothing like that I just..."

"Takashi has a Crush! Takashi has a Crush!"said Kazaki in a sing-song kind of way

"What no Kazaki I..."

"What is this about Takashi having a crush."said Kohta barging in to the room with an evil grin.

"Yea he is totally crushing on Saeko."said Kazaki with a grin

"And here I thought you were after Rei."

"What No I..."

"He likes Rei too." said Kazaki cutting Takashi off. Now Takashi was down right embarrassed

"Man Takashi I didn't know you had a serious love triangle."said Kohta

"Tell you what Cousin ill help you out ill talk to both of them and see what they think of you"said Kazaki wrapping his arm around Takashi's shoulder.

"No Kazaki you don't ha..."

"Well you don't have to talk with Rei she already loves him"said Kohta, loving this slice of Revenge

"Great thanks Hirano im off to talk with Saeko."

"No problem and call me Kohta."

"Ok then Thanks Kohta"and with that Kazaki bolted out of the room to find Saeko

"Your totally enjoying this aren't you"said Takashi

"Oh defiantly, anyway I came by to say that I dropped the latter since most of 'them' are gone"

"Ok thanks I was gonna do that after talking with Kazaki and how do you know about me and Rei"said Takashi

"Oh i was in the room next to yours and heard when she confessed in the Takagi manor"

"Well that explains it" said Takashi while walking out of the coffee shop

"Soooo"said Kohta stopping Takashi before he left

"So what?"

"Saeko and Rei"he said with a perverted grin

"Oh shut up and give it a rest"

* * *

*At a restaurant kitchen in the food court*

"There you are do you know how long it took me to find you!" said Kazaki relieved that he found who he was looking for.

"Sorry I didn't know you looking for me. I'm making some noodles do you want any" said Saeko while she turned on the stove to start boiling the water

"Yea sure i'm starving"said Kazaki

"Still have that giant appetite from back then"said Saeko while doubling what she had in the pot and adding the right spices and vegetables

"Of course I do. you of all people should know that wouldn't change."

"Speaking of change you should go and change, your close there full of blood, there should be a clothing shop nearby from here."

"Yeah your right, believe it or not this shirt used to be white " said Kazaki while looking down at his school uniform.

"Ew thats gross. You should also go and freshen up you reek, your lucky this place has running water and a generator"said Saeko while pinching her nose shut out of disgust

"Admit it you love my man stank"Kazaki was now going to hug Saeko

"The only thing im gonna love is me chopping you into many pieces if you get any closer"She said grabbing her sword that was nearby

"Oh Saeko have you forgotten that I also know how to fight but I can dual wield"

"Did you forget about that bet eight years ago"

"Hey that was hand to hand I would so win if we were using weapons!" he said defensivly

"Care to make a bet Homura"

"Your on Busujima"

"Ok hows about tomorrow on the roof"

"Ok deal"

"Fine now go change and freshen up, the food will be done shortly"

He nodded and left to get some new clothes. Once he found the clothes store Kazaki picked out a few that suited him and went to the dressing rooms. After he changed he looked himself in the full body mirror provided for him in the dressing room.

"Not bad Kazaki not bad at all"

Instead of his school uniform he now had black skater shoes with the common jean shorts and an open sleeve less black hoodie with a plain white tee underneath. The dog tags he hid underneath his school uniform are now been shown. The Tags have a custom-made shape of a pirate flag and have his fathers military info on the front and a skull and crossbones on the when he looked at his hair he sighed thinking of how much of a hassle its gonna take to get all the blood off his black hair.

"Well it's not gonna clean its self" He said taking off the top half off his new wardrobe and walking out of the clothing store and as he walked out he ran into Shizuka.

"Hey miss Shizuka do you know if there is a shower in this place" asked Kazaki

"Yea I think there is on over at that security place" she said with a finger on her chin trying to remember

"Ok thanks" he said walking off to find a map of the mall on a wall.

"Oh and Mr Homura have you seen Zeke, Alice and I have looked everywhere for him but he wont show up" said Shizuka with a 'I wanna get this over with' expression

"Call me Kazaki, and try the little pet store on the second floor I ran by when I was looking for Saeko"

"Ok thank you Mr Homu...I mean Kazaki." and with that they parted ways. Shizuka was looking for that pet shop while Kazaki found the map and started to walk towards security

Once there he immediately found the shower. After a thirty minute shower he again looked himself in a mirror nearby and looked at his hair. Instead of it being that mess of red and black he entered the mall with, now it was just and hanging downwards while some bangs covered his forehead and a little of his eyes. (A/N if you want an exact image of his hair then its like Luffy's from the anime One Piece)

Now that he was clean he made his way back to Saeko for his food. When he got there he saw his cousin talking with her in a funny kind of conversation for they were both laughing.

"Well played cousin well-played indeed" whispered Kazaki making his way over to them.

"Hey cousin and best friend what are we talking about here?" he said while coming in between them and wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Oh I was telling him about our rematch tomorrow on the roof" said Saeko

"And how you're gonna get your ass kicked tomorow." sateted Takashi while putting his cousin in some what of a choke and giving him a noogie

"What you wanna fight too" said Kazaki while reversing their position

"Ok your on. this'll be my tenth win on you" said Takashi getting out of the noogie

"Your wrong im the one who's gonna get to ten"

"Boy's calm down lets save the fighting for the day its happening" said Saeko trying to stop them from starting a fight now

"Ok when do you want it" said Takashi while punching his palm like a bully would.

"tomorrow, two hours after mine and Saeko's fight, same place" said Kazaki with a challenging grin

"Ok prepare to get your ass kicked twice in one day" said Takashi with the same kind of grin starring his cousin in the eyes

"TAKASHI COME HERE!" shouted Rei from the railing of the floor above them. Saeko had an annoyed face and Kazaki caught it.

"Oh man what does she want know" whispered Takashi under his breath

"HURRY UP"

"You should go to her lover boy" said Kazaki

"Yea Yea any way like I said be ready for tomorrow"

"Whatever." said Kazaki, and with that Takashi left leaving Saeko and Kazaki alone in the food court.

"So is the food ready yet I'm starving" said Kazaki

"What.. oh yea it is" said Saeko. After about five minutes they both had a bowl of noodles and started to eat.

"So it seems like you and Takashi are very competitive" said Saeko

"Oh yea you can say we're rivals"

"What was all that about the tenth point"

"Oh you see back then me and Takashi fought a lot so we decided to keep track of how many wins each one has and now we both have nine wins"

"Why don't you fight me that much"said Saeko with a little giggle

"Well you never ask that much, but enough about that lets talk about you and Takashi is there anything going on between you two."asked Kazaki with some curiosity

BMPH "W-what no there is n-nothing" said Saeko while almost spitting out her food and blushing

"Are you sure come on Saeko im your best friend you can tell me anything" said Kazaki in a friendly way

"Ok fine but don't tell a soul got that"

"Hey you know that I always kept your secrets. even the one about your dark side" he said that last part in a whisper

"Well I do have feelings for Takashi but its obvious he still loves Rei so..."

"Dont count yourself out so fast. Knowing Takashi he will or already did do somthing that will make you think other wise" said Kazaki after finally completing his mission on finding out if Saeko likes Takashi or not

"Well there was this one time when we had to separate from the group and we hid in this shrine and we um..."

"come on Saeko what did you do?" asked Kazaki prying the info out of her

"We uh...kissed" she said as the red on her face got redder

"See now you know you got a fighting chance at my cousin, Ok listen up im gonna help you with him"

"but what about Rei"

"You don't worry ill handle Rei while you focus on Takashi" said Kazaki while finishing up his bowl

"Ok thanks but just so you know Rei can be a handful when it comes to Takashi"

"No problem ive dealt with worse"

"Really how so?"

"Well ive dealt with you all that time before you moved here two years ago"

"Care to repeat that"She said while showing him her sadistic grin

"Uh I think Zeke is calling me, gotta go bye" said Kazaki as he ran for his life before Saeko could end it

"Zeke is the dog!" Saeko shouted as he rounded a corner

Now that he knows that both Takashi and Saeko like each other, Kazaki has to think of a way to get them together and a way to get Rei out of the picture but in a way where she wont get hurt. But first he has to find Takashi to give him the good news.

oOo

ok so thats act 2 let me know if you guys liked it or not and also let me know if you guys want an OC for Kazaki or if i should pair him with Rei. As for the shower in the security department, i put it there just to clean him up i dont know if there really are showers in a mall so i just improvised. also the next chapter will explain how Kazaki will interact with all the other members of the team and ill also explain his fighting skills. Se Ya Next Time


	3. A day with the group

Ok im back people with chapter 3 and in this chapter i will be describing Kazaki's skills and how he will be useful to the group and ill also be describing how he interacts with the rest of the group. Oh and sorry I took so long you know how cruel life is.

I dont own HOTD just Kazaki and the story.

oOo

To Survive a Dead World

Act 3: A day with the group

Kazaki's POV

After about ten minutes after I escaped from my doom at the hands of my crazy best friend i saw Rei storm out of what looked like a musicall store, shortly after Takashi walked out with his hands in his pockets and his face shadowed by his hair.

"Hey Takashi how did it go with Rei?" I said walking up to him

"Oh well she brought up Hisashi again but this time she said ill never be as good as he was."he said with gloom written all over it

"Ouch even I felt that, listen I know she burned you up pretty bad by what you told me last year but that's just adding fuel to the fire"

"The funny thing is is that she told me she loved me when we were at Takagi's home and now she tells me this, its like she is just playing with me"

"I know, you need some good news to cheer you up"

"Thanks Kazaki but i don't nee..."

"Just shut up with your 'I dont need to be cheered up' crap, listen you like Saeko right?" I asked cutting him off to tell him the good news

"I thought we were already through this"

"Just answer my damn question, yes or no"

"Fine yes I do"

"Great cause she feels the same"

"Are you sure your not making this up, I know how you love to joke around"he said as his mood imidietly changed

"Listen cousin i never joke around when it comes to this stuff, I'm telling you the truth"

"OK I believe you"

"Great now its just a matter of choice. So who is it going to be Takashi. Will it be Rei Miyamoto, or Saeko Busujima."

"Let me worry about that, anyway its getting dark im turning" he said while looking out a window nearby.

"Ok what ever floats your boat, I'm going to stay up a little later and explore the mall a bit more is that alright fearless leader?"

"Yea sure but don't stay up to late, you got two fighting matches tomorrow remember"he said while starting to walk away.

"Dont worry I wont, good night Cousin" I said

"Yea good night Cousin, Oh by the way we all sleep in a furniture store near the coffee shop."

"Ok thanks see ya tomorrow"

*The next day. At the food court with Kohta*

"Morning Kazaki" said Kohta waving for me to join him

"Hey good morning Kohta hows it going" I said joining him at his table

"Not bad at all, listen I've been meaning to ask if you have ever shot a a gun before yesterday" he said while eating his breakfast

"Yea like once or twice why do you ask" I said while I started to eat my breakfast which was a giant pretzel with powdered sugar and some orange juice

"Well you looked like a natural shooting the D. Eagle Takashi gave you yesterday, So me and Takagi went back to the gun shop after we ran into Takashi and Rei yesterday and i modified the gun for you, here take a look. Oh by the way Takashi told me and Saya about your sparring match today." said Kohta after putting the gun on the table, holster and all. I put down my pretzel to check it out while Kohta was explaining what he did to it.

"Well for starters since this is the MARK XIX D. Eagle i changed its Barrel from that small 6in one to one thats 10in. I also gave it a rotating bolt and brought some magazines with .50AE bullets but it can also shoot .41, .44, and .357 magnums and .440 cor-bon bullets but remember that when your shooting the .357 it can shoot 9 rounds with the .41 and the .44 only 8 rounds and with the .440 cor-bon and the .50AE it can only shoot 7 and it has a 50 meter radius and..."

"Woah slow down buddy you lost me at XIX, I think Ill just learn it all with time" I said dumbfounded at how much he knows

"Ok but if it jams or if you have any questions just come to me" said Kohta pointing at himself with his thumb

"Well of course your the gun nut around here" I said giving him my trademark gooffy grin

"He he yea" he said scratching his cheek nervously.

"Oh Hey are you in some sort of military club?" now Kohta was curios about my dads dog tags

"What oh no these are my dads he served in the military."

"Served so is he..."

"Yea he is dead. He was a great man and the best dad anyone could have. We used have prank wars with Takashi and his dad and when Saeko came over he used to tease us about how we were gonna get married and have kids and for that we always teamed up against him" I said holding the tags with my right hand and recalling great memories of my dad

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No worries Kohta why would i mope about the past when i have the future to look forward to, but i guess this world has a questionable future" I said while i tied the D. Eagle to my right thigh and continued to eat my yummy breakfast

"I hear ya, although its cool how your dad made the tags look like a pirate flag"

"Yea it was his dream to sail the world just like a pirate but he didn't want to go around killing and raping like most of them did way back when"

"Sounds like an awesome dream"

"Yea it is, when he first told me I said I would do the same when i grow up so he started to teach me things i would need to complete our dream like navigation and tieing knots"

"Well I hope that you accomplish that even if the world turned to shit" he said as we finished up our breakfast

"Thanks a lot Kohta, and thanks for the gun." I said as we started to part ways

"Dont worry about it any way see ya later Homura"

"Yea see ya Hirano"

Now that I have a long range weapon I gotta get me some blades so i can fight the way I know and love which is up close and personal. I also gotta find some thing i can use for my sparing match with Saeko. Thats when I heard someone call my name.

*With Takagi*

"Hey Homura come here" said Takagi calling me over

"Whats up Takagi" I said while walking over to her

"Since your now part of this group we have to know what you can contribute to help us survive" she said as we started to walk around the mall

"So you want to know what i can do"

"Do I have to spell it out for you" she said while putting her hands on her hips and looking like if she was going to hit me at any moment.

"Woah calm down little miss pinky" I said putting my hands up in my defense

"Its Takagi!" she shouted

"Ok ok sorry Takagi, any way what do you want to know"

"Well you can start by telling me how you fight."

"Well i can dual wield any thing I can pick up and swing with one arm but I prefer blades."

"Well then follow me I know where a small hardware store is in this place so we can get you some new machete's"

"Ok lead on pinky"

"TAKAGI!"

"Right right"

*At the hardware store with Takagi*

"Damn these are some grade A machete's they got here" I said while picking out two of the same machete's that I liked. The blade was 32in in length and the black handles fit perfectly in my palms.

"I think those have sheath's so you can tie them to your belt or back" she said as i found the sheath's

"Ok so is there anything else you can do aside from close range fighting and pistol shooting"

"Well I can make fire out of almost anything, I can navigate if we go out to sea and i can tie many different knots" I said as we walked out of the hardware store.

"Ok i can see us going out to sea so the navigation and the knot tieing is good and as for the fire, we can use it to cook if we have no electricity, ok your useful now just one more question"

"Ok shoot"

"Whats with the dog tags"

"Oh these are my dads, if you wanna know the story behind them then go ask Kohta" I said

"Ok where did you last see him"

"Well he was in the food court when i told him"

"Ok thanks." and with that she walked off. As she walked away I stopped for a moment to tie the machete's to my belt. Then after about two minutes of walking i stopped at an asian antique shop and took a look inside. As i looked i found an aisle with cheap swords and bokkens.'_You can be useful for my sparring match against Saeko'_ I thought while picking out three bokkens, two for me and one for Saeko.

"Hey Kazaki i was just looking for you, ready for our match" said Saeko as i walked out of the antique shop.

"You know it" I said with a grin while i threw her a bokken

*on the roof with Saeko, and the rest of the group*

"Ok so before we start let me just say that the first to have their back touch the ground loses and that loser has to do what the winner tells him to do for every minute we are in a mall does that sound fair Homura." said Saeko with her usual challenge grin

"You know me Busujima, I Love A Good Fight." I said returning the grin

"Ok then lets begin"

As we both got in our fighting stances the anticipation grew. I was the first one to make a move by charging at her and swinging my right arm first. She easily blocked it, then she swung for my left forearm and hit it just before I swung. It definatly hurt since it was a wooden bokken but it wasn't anything i couldnt handle. She charged this time and I swung both arms towards both her left and right side but she ducked, pushed my arms up with her bokken and kicked my gut. Luckily i didnt lose balance and got right back up for round 2.

"Seems you still have some fight left in you" said Saeko

"Of course i do there's no way im losing this time"

"Sorry to have kept your hopes up but I'm ending this now"

Thats exactly what she did. Next thing I see is her having her bokken above her head ready to bring it down. My reflex kicked in and i blocked with both of my bokkens. Then she snuck her leg behind mine and tripped me. I know im cocky and I talk a lot of trash but I know when to accept defeat which is what I have to do know.

"Damn looks like I still cant beat you in a fight" I said

"Dont count your self out, you would've had me in the first swing if i didnt react fast enough"

"Yea Yea, so any way how long do we stay here for"

"Well Takashi said three days so there are two days left"

"Ok then Mistress Saeko I am at your disposal"

"You know you dont have to be so formal"

"I might as well play the part right"

"And so the mighty Kazaki Homura has fallen" siad Takashi walking over to us

"Yea i guess i did. But it was a hell of a fight Saeko"

"Likewise Kazaki"

"Well I've decided to postpone our match because of that big bruise she gave you"

"What brui...Holy Shit!" I said as i saw the big bruise on my left arm

"Ouch that looks like it hurt, how did you get it" said Seako full of Sarcasm

"want me to jog your memory" I siad clenching my fists

"Please do" she said

"Ok enough you two, Kazaki go to Shizuka so she can check on that bruise in the mean time Saeko how about you and I go at it" said Takashi while grabbing one of my bokkens

"My pleasure Komuro" she said as she got ready to face my cousin

Since the rest of the group already went back in that means I have to go find Shizuka but before I gave my cousin a little parting gift.

"Well I'll let you two love birds duke it out, see ya later" and I left before they said anything.

*At a lady's beauty shop with Shizuka*

After about a 30 minute search I finally found her in a lady's beauty shop trying out some perfumes.

"Oh why hello Kazaki, can I help you with anything" she said while trying out another perfume.

"Actually yea, Takashi told me to find you to see if this looks bad or not" I said showing her my bruised left arm.

"Hm well it doesn't look to bad, when it gets dark come back to me to see how it progresses if the color gets darker then I'll have to do something" she said while examining my bruise.

"Ok will do, thanks" I said as I walked out of the store.

"Hold on I need your help with something" she said before I left

"Ok what is it"

"I need a man's opinion on some new outfits I saw"

"Ok lead on" man I hated when my mom used to do that to me and how she always dragged me shopping with her so I can give her a 'mans opinion' on her outfits. Doing the same with miss Shizuka isn't any different

Then as she took me deeper into the store i noticed that it didn't just sell perfumes and small accessories, it also sold clothes, shoes, and even bathing suits.

"What do you think of this one Kazaki" she said while taking an outfit out of the clothes rack and showing me.

"Well it's very colorful" I said as I turned around to look at the rest of the store. When I turned back to her my nose was about ready to burst.

"W-what are y-you doing!" I said while holding my nose tightly and pulling my shirt down so she wouldn't see the bulge that was groin in my pants.

"Hm well I was gonna try it on and see if it'll fit me" she said as she took off her pants leaving her in only her underwear. She then started to unclasp her bra and when she did I turned around at the same time my nose bursted so i grabbed the first thing I saw to cover it up so I wont make a mess.

"Ooh I didn't know you were so kinky Mr. Homura" she said while covering my eyes with her bra.

"Miss S-Shizuka could you please just put something on" I said as I threw the bra behind me without looking. Thats when I noticed what i was holding up to my nose, It was a white thong except now it was drenched in my blood so it wasn't white any more.

"Mr Homura do you want to smell mine" she said with a seductive giggle. When i didn't respond she walked up behind me and pressed her, inhumanly large, breasts up against my back.

"You look like your about to burst Mr. Homura" the funny thing is that she was right.

"I...uh..I think Zeke is calling me sorry gotta go bye" I said that sentence as fast as I could and bolted out of the store before she could do anything else.

Shizuka's POV

"I wonder what Zeke called him for" I said as I picked up my clothes put them back on.

"Wait Zeke is a dog"

Kazaki's POV

After about an hour I finally calmed down in more ways than one and I stopped bleeding.

"Man Its hard to believe that lady is just a high school nurse" I said while scratching the back of my head. After a while I saw Rei sulking while leaning on a rail looking out a big window.

*At the big window with Rei*

"Hey Rei why so down in the dumps" I said as i reached her

"Dont worry about it Homura" she said without even looking at me

"Call me Kazaki, and why shouldn't I we're friends right"

"How can you say we're friends we barley even know each other and we just met yesterday."

"Well seeing as how most of the human race is a brainless flesh eating monster, we all need friends whether it be for survival or just a soulder cry on"

"But...I guess your right"said Rei

"So you and Takashi have known each other all your live's right"

"Yea we have and there was this one time we dated"

"Do you still like him now" i said

"You know I keep telling myself that I do but Im starting to think otherwise."

"Listen Rei I might not have a lot of experiences when it comes to love but I do know that you have to follow your heart tells you."

"how does that help" said Rei a bit annoyed

"All in due time Rei" I said as I started to walk away

"what is that supposed to mean...hey kazaki...god damn it tell me." shouted Rei as I started to walk away further

I turned around and gave her my trademark grin. "Just follow your heart and listen to what it has to say"

Rei just furiously stormed away in the other direction. Then I noticed that little Alice was running around the mall playing with Zeke. Since I am a child at heart i decided to join them.

*Playing with Alice and Zeke*

"Hey Alice Zeke watcha plaaayin" I said

"Well we were playing tag but Zeke keeps following me when I'm it" said Alice with a pout

"OOh I love tag can I play"

"Sure, Tag your it" she said as she tagged me and ran away with Zeke right on her tail.

"Wait no fair I wasn't ready"

"Sucks to be you" This girls got spunk. I like that

So the game began and it was surprisingly one sided. That girl new how to use her small size to her advantage. She ducked and dodged and she even threw Zeke at me. She is a genius when it comes to tag so I decided to step up my game by getting rid of any thing in my way.

"Hey Alice whats the hurry" said Takashi while coming out of dollar store with a bag of chips. When he turned around he saw me.

"Hey Kazaki whats wit..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I pushed him out of my way and on the floor.

"Hey Kazaki what the hell was that for!" he shouted clearly pissed

I just ignored him and kept chasing the little speedster. Who still hasn't gotten tagged by the way.

After about thirty minutes we had to end the game because Alice tired herself out to the point of unconsciousness. I brought her to the mattress store and laid her down on one. Since Zeke was still up and running i decided to give him some food.

oOo

Well that wasn't the best ending but what can you do when you leave a story sitting there for half a year. I ,again , am sorry but my laptop got busted and it took me all this time to raise money for a new one since i dont have a job. Im lucky i sent this chapter to my email.

Also Im going to be starting a Fairy Tail story soon with the Natsu x Erza pairing so check it out when its up. See ya next time.


End file.
